Calendar
The calendar system of Halintar is one that has been developed over the course of many centuries, finalized at the beginning of the with the meeting and negotiation of diplomats from Ohwald and Kaiken. Though the three continents name their months and days differently, their years align so that the number stays consistent. History Prior to the beginning of the Metier Era, the calendars of each country of Halintar were slightly varied, skewed towards their own personal holidays and religious scriptures. The only real connecting thread was their calendar week lasting seven days, a feature traced back to the Greggs, a tribe of nomadic humans that predate the Insurrection. Their creation was further popularized by the first league of Tevi, who are most remembered for their invention and spread of the language of Common. After meeting and recognizing the continents of Ohwald and Kaiken, diplomats from the foreign countries and elected representatives of the Dragon-Gods met to outline and arrange a coordinated calendar year. They elected to having 364 days to disperse throughout continent-defined months, seasons etcetera. Each continent is also responsible for defining, in broad strokes, the most hospitable and inhospitable seasons of their year in a way that can be easily communicated to visitors. Calendar Subdivisions Seasons The calendar year is divided into three major "season": The Silver Solstice, the Equinox of the Sun, and the Umber Solstice, in that order. Each season is dedicated to two of the Dragon-Gods, one northern and one southern, and the weather and holidays reflect the ideals of those deities. At the end of the year is a set of four days, called the Bridge, wherein the continent observes a time of solemnity for the dead and neutrality towards one another. Months Within each of the three major seasons are four months, each with the same name. They are named after the parts of a dragon's fang. They appear in this order: * The Crown starts the four-month segment off, and is 30 days in length, * The Neck is the second and longest, spanning 31 days in length, * The Blood is the third month, lasting 30 days in length, and * The Root caps off the set, and is the shortest of the four at 29 days long. Silver Solstice The beginning of the year is met with a celebration of surviving both physical and mental stress of the previous season. It is a time of confessing wrongdoings of the past, starting off on a new foot, and to prepare yourself for the months to come. Weather It is often cold this time of year, with frequent snow and rain. In IRL time, it begins at the very start of the winter and stretches through about 3/4 of spring. Holidays * Pyxgiving Patrons & Aspects of the Silver Solstice This period is considered the holiest period of the year to people who follow Ester Pyx and Karomatzu. Aspects include: Piety, Chicanery, Order, Rebirth, Jolly, Union, Duty, Solidarity Equinox of the Sun The core of the Halintar year, life flourishes during the Equinox. Temperatures and passions flare up, and social activities and festivals flourish. Plantfolk particularly love this season, as many of them are born and grow most during this time of the year. Mortal and dragon alike are encouraged to improve their lives through the strengthening of their current bonds and creation of new ones. Weather This is the hottest time of year, with the IRL equivalent being a very quick transition from spring through a lengthy summer. The weather can become quite extreme, with sudden storms and winds appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Dust storms plague the eastern side of the continent, while thunderstorms and even small tornadoes/hurricanes frequent the west. Holidays * Estuhire * Alurmansia Patrons & Aspects of the Equinox of the Sun As the most volatile and unpredictable season of the three, it's clear that it is the holiest time of year for those who worship Dinante and Balktan. Aspects include: Change, Passion, Reform, Hilarity, Wanderlust, Vivacity, Fleeting, Ambition Umber Solstice The Umber Solstice is when the weather reaches equilibrium and the year comes to an end. The burning passion of the Equinox season slowly nestles down into a cool, relaxed autumn, as nature prepares to stow itself away before the winter. The weather is most amicable this time of year, making it easy to travel. Many people of Halintar use this to their advantage, visiting their distant loved ones before the snow blocks the paths that connect them. As temperatures and temperaments cool in the latter third of the year, it's clear that the Umber Solstice is dawning. The amicable autumnal season of Halintar is a lengthy one, allowing a long stretch of time to pass in order for travelers to return to their homes before the inevitability of the new years' winter snow. It's a time of settling scores and transactions, wrapping up loose ends, and returning from long journeys. Weather This time of year is the most average weather/temperature wise. IRL comparison would be the last two weeks or so of summer extending into a hefty autumn. It ends of with the first week or so of winter, which stretches through the Bridge and into the following year's Silver Solstice. Holidays * The Harvest Patrons & Aspects of the Umber Solstice This period of neutrality and calm is considered the holiest time of year to those who worship the deities Paradoxie and Tephra. Aspects include: Balance, Continuity, Endurance, Relationships, Harvest , Cheer, Nostalgia, Reunion The Bridge The Bridge is a four-day, truly neutral part of the year- it does not have any patron Dragon-Gods, being a time of peace in which no war is battled. Instead, it is used as a period of solemn peace to honor the dead and the year’s passing. Being born in the Bridge is considered a curse, as it’s a low time in the year in which all are solemn, and no parties or celebrations are had. Calendar Layout You can also find a spreadsheet version of the calendar here. Silver Solstice Crown of the Silver Solstice Neck of the Silver Solstice Blood of the Silver Solstice Root of the Silver Solstice Equinox of the Sun Crown of the Equinox of the Sun Neck of the Equinox of the Sun Blood of the Equinox of the Sun Root of the Equinox of the Sun Umber Solstice Crown of the Umber Solstice Neck of the Umber Solstice Blood of the Umber Solstice Root of the Umber Solstice The Bridge Category:Calendar